ThumbTack
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: The most extrodinary things can be caused by the simplest of things. Nagato meets new people who vow to protect him, but he has a hard time believing they'll really keep him safe. Afterall he just moved here. Will he learn to trust these strange group of teens or will he ruin his only chance at friendship and a possible relationship? Yaoi! Incest! YahikoxNagato ...Sorta.


**A/N: I was disgusted by the lack of this pairing well actually pairings. Anywho let me explain. Remember all those other Pains that where fighting Jiraiya. Yeah well I could not find their damn names so I just gave them nicknames based on what I could gather from the internet. So this is a like all the PainsxNagato. But I put it in YahikoxNagato. The family and stuff I just sorta mashed together and took apart. It's AU I'm in charge. So yeah. And their all related, the Pains that will make alot more sense if you just read the damn story. All will be revealed in due time... Oh and this is just one Naruto story I'm putting out there another one will be out soon. Promise! :D**

Nervous. That's all I can say. I'm nervous as hell. I feel this strange churning in stomach. And I know that I'm probably shivering from sheer nervousness. I've never been good with these situations. I always either cry or stay utterly silent and jittery.

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to steady myself before gently pushing in through the front doors painted a dark gray. It was dark out due to the heavy gray clouds coating the sky obscuring any sunlight that attempted to leak through the heavy veil. It made my auburn hair seem even darker than usual as I continued to push my way into the dimly lit school.

I finally pushed my frail body throught the heavy gray door and stopped as the door slowly made it's way back into the frame in which it was held behind me.

I didn't expect anyone to be here and as I had anticipated I was early. Earlier then most teachers it seemed too. I let my self relax seeing as how I was mainly alone in a dark, very big, and nearly eeirly silent school.

Wait... Oh GOD! I'm alone in a school a huge one at that that hardly even seemed like a highschool in my imagination more like the underground tunnels of the world of Silent Hill or something. My point is that now my nervousness is escalataing.

I let out a shaky breath and attempted to make a step forward, but ended up landing face first on the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Fuck," I hissed as I sat up a bruise probably already forming on my elbow and knee.

The fall seemed to have attracted somebody's attention as I heard footsteps obscure the silence that had previously covered the building.

At that exact moment in time I noticed a cut on my forearm that seemed like a scrape as I noticed a yellow thumbtack stuck in the wound. It was gushing a small stream of blood as I attempted to pull the offending object out.

I had forgotten about the previously heard footsteps until they ceased. Puzzled, I stopped trying to pull the thumbtack out of my flesh, and looked forward only to be greeted with ddark gray jeans and convers that went mid-shin. I was shocked that there was another person here at this time, but there was nothing I could do about it really.

I sqeauked as the other person squatted down in front of me and moved closer to me. I noted the long orange hair first, and thought it was a girl. Until I saw the persons face.

I've never liked peircings. They scare me. really. I've never had one and I don't plan on having one any time soon. The idea of just a simple stud in my ear scares the crap out of me. So seeing a person with multiple peircing that looked like they should be on some taboo show really freaked me out.

I was face to face with a orabge haired male that had way too many peircings for me to be comfortable. Their was that kind of earing that wraps around the edge of your ear, you know right? And the was a bridge type of peircing that went through the bridge of his nose. and about six others that where placed along his jawline. And one at the upper part of his nose.

And I had to wonder if those type of peircings where even allowed at this school. Probably are now that I think about it.

His eyes captivated me though. They where a dark lavender that where a prominent plum purple at the edge of the iris and the pupil. I stared at them for a while as he looked into my violet eyes. I looked away from the captivating lavender eyes and continued my observation of the orange haired male.

He had very fair skin. It was almost tan, but at the same time a little on the pale side. His hair was tied into a tight half ponytail but there was a fringe along the right side of his head. His hair was actually really long and very silky looking for dyed hair. He seemed to wear eyeliner too, it stretched out to look like the cleopatra style. As I continued to examine the other male I failed to notice the pale-ish hand slowly making it's way towards me.

I chose then to register the hand as it gently grasped my injure arm and he pulled it up as I let out another squeak. I mean some random dangerous looking person is touching me, I think it's in perfect reason to be scared now. He placed two fingers on the the yellow object obscuring my now red coated pale skin.

He grasped the object abit tighter and looked up at my violet eyes.

"Tell me if this hurts, and I'll stop," his deep yet serene voice said pulling the yellow intruder abit. I bit my lip. For a thumbtack, this fucking hurt.

He proceeded to pull the small object out and when he finally did he tossed it on the floor and pulled out a tissue that I barely realized he had and pressed it to the small bleeding wound that turned the soft material a nice birght red.

He left it there for a while before pulling away and pulling out a band-aid. He ripped it open pulled of the paper that keeps the band-aid sticky and placed it over my new wound. He gave me a glance before slowly standing offering me a hand to help me up.

I grabbed it and aloowed it to help me stand. But it appears today my leg chose today to act up.

You see when I was little, around the age of 10 I fell out of a tree and broke my ankle. It never got proper treatment since I never told anybody. Thinking it would be a burden if somebody had to take me to a doctor to just make the healing process faster. It healed of course but It would act up at different times, and I would end up falling over due to lack of balance.

My leg felt weird around my ankle and I felt myself begin to fall over and I flaiied malnurished arms weakly. I thought I was gonna fall and possible hurt myself again, but I was proved wrong as a pair of pale/tan arms wraped around my waist keeping me steady as my ankle gave out.

I looked up at my savoir only to see it was the same guy who had just helped me with my thumbtack prob;em.

'Really? Who else would it be?' I asked myself in my brain, well I thought I had. I saw the others confused expression and I assumed it was because I had asked that outloud.

Fuck.

I blushed a light red and turned away allowing my bangs to cover my violet eyes like I had usually done with my uncle when he tried to do _that_ to me.

My auburn hair efficeintly hide my eyes from view only to have another hand that looked strikingly simlar to the ones encircled around my waist brush them away.

I quickly looked up only to be greeted with another orange haired male. I inwardly squeaked as his lavender eyes bore into mine making me flinchas I attempted wiggle out of the grasp of the other orange haired male.

"Hey Animal, where did this one come from," I figured that the one with his hair down was referring to the other. Animal, huh? Such a weird name... Or was it a nickname? It probably was, who would name their child animal?

"Human, Don't start. I'm not letting you break another one, just leave him alone," Animal said referring to the other as...Human?

Well that's absolutely normal and passes all tests of being normal.

Wait... What did he just say...?

"Oh come on~," the other pressed his calm undertone was gone only to be replaced with a playful one.

So they're dating right? I've only ever seen people use that tone witht hteir lovers and peole they want for a good time, and really it kinda scares me when I'm around to hear it.

"No," the other said calmy lifting me up in his arms as if sensing that my ankle probably wouldn't work correctly for a while. Either way, help or not I blushed being in the arms of some dangerous looking guy that I just met.

"But he's quite the beauty, but I'm pretty sure you wan him to yourself," and at that I let out an involuntary squeak as my cheeks flushed a deep pink.

I heard the front doors bang open and I gratefully adverted my gaze to the heavy doors only to be graced with the sight of yet another orange haired pierced male.

Damn.

And I thought I would get help, but no only more trouble. This one had unlike the other two had short spikey hair and his perciengs seemed a bit more attracting. There where exactly six piercings, three on each side of his nose. Six on each of his ears and one long bar through through each of his ears.

"Human, stop harassing the poor boy," the one with spikey hair said.

Okay so, triplets? I don't know, and to be honest I'm starting to freak out considerabley. I was pretty sure I was shaking in Animals arms and looked like a blushing bride, but it was such a weird situation. I had good excuse this time.

"Sorry, Yahiko," Human said keeping his perverted girn but away from thhe prying eyes of all others.

"You know not to call me that," Yahiko? said his voice never changing from it's serene tone.

"Yes, Pain," Human said grin slowly dispersing like sugar in water, leaving the faint hint of it's pervious encounter still visible.

Pain?

Okay, that's not freaky at all combined with the peircings.

"Animal, haand him over," Pain commanded outstretching his own pale arms. Animal nodded transferring my shivering pale frail form into the others arms. Pain began to walk down a hallway the other two following wordlessly.

I unknowingly clutched Pains shirt as he took long strides down the very dimly lit hallway. And at this time I had to wonder if this school is always like this or if it's just because of the rain that seemed to be everpresent.

Since I've moved here there wasn't a single second when the rain stopped people said it stopped once a week, but I wasn't to sure how could rain just arupbtly stop once a week. Then again after seeing this school and meeting these new people I'm pretty sure I'll be proven wrong.

I took this time to actually observe the hallways we where walking down. I looked to one said my violet eyes quickly surveying everything on the pale white brick walls.

Aw, sweet! They have an anime club, so joining when I get the chance. I had actually began to forget that I was in arandom persons arms until we made an arubt turn and ended in a dimly lit classroom.

He sat me down in on of the back seats and took a seat right next to me, followed by Human, and the Animal. Well Animal sat behind me actually, and began to play with my hair. I swear he was braiding it, but you can nevery be to sure.

"You'll get along here just fine as long as you stay with us," Animal whispered in my ear sending a shiver through my body.

Okay, either suddenly these guys seem severly attractive or my eyes have been glued shut and I'm fantasizing.

**A/N: There that is the longest chapter I've ever had the pleasure of writing! So I hope you enjoyed it and I hav no Idea how this is gonna play out so leave a suggestion. Oh and I know your reading this... So be a good person and save my sanity by leaving a Review. Thank you. :D**


End file.
